1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a static eliminator for generating ions by corona discharge and eliminating static electricity of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various types of static eliminators, a static eliminator of the type for eliminating static electricity of an object as a spot is known. (Refer to JP-A-2001-85188 and JP-A-2002-233839, which are hereinafter referred as patent documents 1 and 2.)
Patent documents 1 and 2 disclose each a static eliminator having a discharge head including a high voltage power supply circuit. The static eliminator supplies air into the discharge head from an air tube attachable to and detachable from the discharge head and allows the air to pass through the surrounding of a discharge electrode, thereby ejecting ionized antistatic air from the discharge head.
In the spot static eliminator in the related art, the discharge head is comparatively large and the demand for miniaturizing the discharge head cannot sufficiently be met; this is a problem.